1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a decoy and more specifically it relates to a low wind decoy system for efficiently providing realistic motion to decoys in low and high wind environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Decoys have been in use for years. Decoys may be used for waterfowl or various other types of migratory birds, or other animals. Decoys may further be stationary or movable during use. Stationary decoys are generally positioned directly upon the ground or supported above the ground with a stake or other fixed object. For a decoy to be movable, various power sources may be utilized.
Generally, since the number of decoys utilized can be numerous, electrical power supplies, such as batteries, are not preferred, wherein the decoy along with the batteries themselves can be very expensive. The decoys are also often times used in wet or rainy environments, thus possibly damaging the electrical components.
Wind powered decoys are generally preferred; however most wind powered decoys that simulate actual flight or substantial movement require high wind speeds to obtain any movement. However, the wind speed is not very often predictable and can be nonexistent at times. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved low wind decoy system for efficiently providing realistic motion to decoys in low and high wind environments.